Manny (Ice Age)
TBA Biography Personality and Traits Relationships Ellie Ellie is Manny's current wife. The two love each other very much and are married. At first, Manny and Ellie weren't too fond of each other and disagreed, but in the end they bonded, Manny saved her, and she agreed to stay with him. Later they even end up having a daughter. The couple often has disagreements but stay positive and even agree to attempt to win back there daughter to stay with them rather than go with her mate. Manny and Ellie almost always are seen walking together. Peaches Peaches is Manny's daughter and he loved her since he first saw her. When she grew up to be a teenager, the two often argued and Peaches even wished Manny wasn't her father. The two unwillingly split up, and they both realize how much they miss each other. When they reunite, Peaches impresses her father by saving Ellie and Manny allows Peaches to be more free as a teenager with her friend Louis. After that, Manny and Peaches seemed to be on good terms, playing a game of hockey once and a while. Manny soon becomes saddened over Julian, Peaches' mate, taking over most of her time and strives to win her back, but they only argue again. Manny then says he'd do anything to see her get married and grow up. Manny later gets on good terms with Julian, and Peaches is happy about it. Sid & Diego Sid and Diego are Manny's best friends. Manny often finds himself annoyed with Sid when they first meet. After going on an adventure, Diego realizes that Manny would risk his life for him and looks out with him, so finds himself being very conflicted. Later, Diego reveals his plans to Sid and Manny and eventually, after some mistrusting, Diego betrays his pack and Manny, Diego, and Sid create a herd. After this, Sid and Diego are very supportive of Manny and want him to get over his past and get in a relationship with Ellie. Meanwhile, Sid makes it his goal to teach Diego how to swim and later Diego saves Sid. The mini-sloths return to have Sid as their fire king once more, but Diego expresses that he doesn't want Sid to go, for which they hug. After Manny and Ellie expecting, Diego is very troubled with being in a herd and wants to be on his own, so leaves, which Sid does the same. Manny and Diego have to work together to save Sid from being kidnapped by a dinosaur and later make up as Diego remarks he likes the adventures he has with the herd. Years later, They end up getting stuck together and sail out to sea. Manny and Sid tease Diego for his crush on Shira and some time later, it is mentioned that Manny, Sid, and Diego hang out a lot. Manny and Diego bond over how confusing women are and the best friends all celebrate saving the world with their mates. Julian At the start, Manny was sad by how Julian took Peaches away from him. Julian admires Manny and calls him his "main mammoth" and gives him a hug. Manny becomes extremely angry with Julian when he finds out him and Peaches were going to move away. Manny tends to make fun of Julian and later tries to convince him to stay by playing a game of hockey. Manny becomes angered by Julian saying that he'll replace Manny as Peaches' hockey partner, and hits the puck directly at Julian's head. Peaches reacts madly, causing Manny to say he'd do anything to see her get married. When in a dire situation, Manny and Julian struggle to bring up a giant crystal, but Julian, realizing that there is an easy solution, tells Manny to trust him, which Manny obliges. Manny becomes proud of Julian, welcomes him into the family and even gives him a hug. Former Family Manny's former family consisted of his first wife and son. Unfortunately, they were hunted. Manny loved them very much, and is very emotional when seeing cavern drawings of him and his family. He proves to be very troubled about his past, which caused him to very confused around Ellie when he first met her. Trivia Quotes Gallery References Category:Ice Age characters Category:Ice Age Category:Adults Category:Spouses Category:Mammoths Category:Fathers Category:Lovers Category:Males